cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Really Really Big Man
- Rocko= }} |caption = Really Really Big Man in UNBSX |show = Rocko's Modern Life |first = "Power Trip", 19th December, 1993 |sex = Male |age = ~36 |species = Insect |eyes = Black |friends = Rocko, Dr. Hutchison |occupation = Superhero |residence = O-Town}} Really Really Big Man, Big Man or RRBM for short, is an extremely large and strong insectoid superhero who stands 6' 6" tall and wears a big red costume and a purple mask. In most episodes that revolve around him, he shows incredible, but uncontrollable strength. His superpowers include flight, magic chest hairs to make rapscallions see the past, nipples that allow people to see their future (by attaching them to the eyeballs), and super strength. His alter-ego is a transvestite office worker named "Lois Lane" (a parody of Superman). His catchphrase is "Gaze into my nipples of the future!". Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Really Really Big Man is a playable character who appears in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is on of the three characters to represent his show. Really Really Big Man is also one of the two iconic superheroes in the game. Bio Beware, villains! O-Town's resident superhero is here and ready to bust some heads! Disguised as mild mannered secretary 'Lois Lame', Really Really Big Man is ready for action whenever there's trouble afoot! He boasts the ability to fly and possesses incredible strength (that can be uncontrollable at times), but his real claim to fame are his 'Nipples of the Future', which he uses to show his targets what they're destined for, and perhaps make them see the error of their ways. During an unfortunate bout with 'Nipple Blindness', (which happens when his Nipples attach themselves to his eyes when they go out of control) he has seen the terror that awaits not just him, but all of the Nicktoons and their homeworlds. And who better to save the day? Special Powers *Super Strength and Durability *Flight *'Nipples of the Future', which allow targets to see the future. *'Magic Chest Hairs', which allow targets to see the past. Quotes Intro: *"It's me, Really Really Big Man! And I'm here to teach you a lesson!" *"I've been out of action for a while, but I think I can deal with you." *"I don't need my Nipples of the Future to tell you how this is going to end." *"Ugh. This ALWAYS happens when the good shows are on." *"I will make you see the error of your ways, evil-doer!" (Intro against Amon, Azula, Beautiful Gorgeous, Black Cuervo, Dr. Blowhole, Ember, Lord Dregg, Mr. Crocker, Ooblar, Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Skulker, The Flying Dutchman, Technus, Vendetta, Vexus, Fright Knight, or Pariah Dark) *"All that techno-babble makes my head hurt, little fella. Let's just fight." (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"A talking sponge? I REALLY need to get out more." (Intro against Spongebob) *"So much anger. Why don't you calm down and think about what you're doing here, friend?" (Intro against Raphael) *"You shall feel the wrath of my Nipples of the Future, lightning lady!" (Intro against Stormy if he speaks first) *"...seems like everybody and ANYbody wants to be a superhero these days." (Intro against Muscular Beaver and Doug if in Quailman mode) *"A ghost superhero? Now I've seen everything!" (Intro against Danny Phantom) *"Take your best shot, Freezie Pop. I'll show you what kind of hero I am." (Intro against Man-Arctica) *"Your unjust rage ends here, feline!" (Intro against Tai Lung) *"Say, I don't suppose you've seen a wallaby and a crazy cat with a chainsaw around here, have you?" (Intro against Ren and Stimpy if Dr. Hutchison and Rocko is not on your team) *"Stand back, citizens! The good people of O-Town are here to save the day!" (Intro if Dr. Hutchison and Rocko are also on your team) *"Sorry, good doctor. No time for a checkup today, I got a world to save!" (Intro against Dr. Hutchison) *"No offense, little friend, but you're just a civilian! Stand down before you get hurt!" (Intro against Rocko) Win Pose: *"Looking gooooooood!!" *"Sorry, I gotta go, there's a wallaby that needs rescuing and I'm late!" *"Oh darn, I'm missing my soaps! Up, up and off I go!" *"For a hero, you're kind of a jerk, you know that?" (Win Pose against Man-Arctica) - "The forces of evil will never win so long as I'm here to kick your butts." (Win Pose against a villain) *" I just beat a giant hamster. I've REALLY been at this for too long." (Win Pose against Vendetta) *"Live the dream, kid. There's a hero in us all." (Win Pose against Doug) *"You may be a bit odd, but you're still a hero I respect." (Win Pose against Artie) *"Powdered Toast Man? Really?" (Win Pose against Ren and Stimpy) *"O-Town needs more good people like you watching its back." (Win Pose against Dr. Hutchison) *"The jackhammer's a nice touch, but best leave the fighting to the real superheroes, son!" (Win Pose against Rocko) Victory Screen: *"Sometimes, all you have to do to be a hero is just be yourself." *"Getting a little old for this, but still fighting the good fight!" *"Man, that felt good, actually. Beginning to feel like my old self again!" *" Truth be told, this WASN'T the weirdest crossover I've been in. Ever heard of the 'Little Poots'? Didn't end well." *" I miss the good old days. Back when the biggest emergency was a fat pigeon ready to drop a big one on that memorial statue." *"I wasn't going to lose. I saw it through my Nipples of the Future. They're never wrong." *"There's a reason they call me the Big Man. Right now, I'm betting you feel really, REALLY small." *"Guess I've put you on ice for now. See? I can do the ice pun thing, too." (Victory Screen against Man-Arctica) *"Kid, you've got spunk. And a very weird hairdo, but you've got spunk, I'll give you that." (Victory Screen against Jimmy Neutron) *"You'll never win if you serve the forces of evil. Not while I'm here!" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"By the way, tell that husband of yours no hard feelings about that pigeon incident." (Victory Screen against Dr. Hutchison) *"You may be small, but you've got the really, really big heart of a hero. Don't you ever forget that!" (Victory Screen against Rocko) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Halloween Costume Name: Rocko First Appearance: "Trash-O-Madness" (Pilot) Rocko's Modern Life, 1992 (A similar costume appeared in: "Sugar Frosted Frights", Rocko's Modern Life, October 31st, 1995) Bio: Hey there! It's me, Really Really Big Man. When I'm not out there making crooks chew tin foil or talking down pigeons from unleashing the mother of all deuces on statues of our founding fathers, I like to get out there and see the world! My next stop was the land down under, Australia, and I picked up this rather neat hat and t-shirt as a souvenir! (Seems to be a really really big hit with the locals!) Whoops! Well, would you look at the time. Got an appointment to stop an evil scientist at 4! (Crazy guy wants to blow up all the world's penguins, can you believe it?) Gallery Rrbm.png|Really Really Big Man in Rocko's Modern Life Nicktoons_really_really_big_man_h_ween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d5wcbz4.png|Rocko Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Rocko's Modern Life